Andrew Hiram Whitlock (1805-1865)
}} Biography Andrew Hyrum Whitlock was the fifth child of Charles and Elizabeth Rea Whitlock. He married Hannah Caroline Allred daughter of James and Elizabeth Warren Allred Sept. 30th 1827 in , Bedford, Tennessee. They were sealed for all time and eternity Jan. 16th 1846 in Nauvoo. Their first child, a daughter Sally Ray, was born there October 9, 1928. In Hartford of September 1848 an Article of states that in the census of 1820 Charles Whitlock is listed with wife and six sons and five daughters and a slave. Tradition has it that Andrew's three brothers and his father came to Missouri with Andrew and Hannah. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Andrew went with his in-laws with the Zions Camp 1834 when they stopped over at the Allred Settlement at Salt River Missiouri. Life in Nauvoo Andrew and Hannah moved with the saints from place to place as they were driven. At Nauvoo he was a teamster for the Prophet Joseph Smith. Their farms joined one another. During the malaria epidemic Joseph Smith came to Andrew's house to tell him what he wanted done with the team that day and saw that young Charles was very ill with fever. He crossed over to the bed and gave him a blessing. He promised him he would get well and would live to cross the plains and help many others to go on their way to the Rocky mountains. Migration Westward His family was one of the first groups to leave Nauvoo for the west. While they were in Council Bluffs, Hannah gave birth to her eighth child, a son they named Andrew Hyrum. She passed away that year and was buried in Council Bluffs. She was only 40 years old. We know she was a woman of fine character. She and her mother both belonged to the Relief Society. At that time only women of fine character were admitted to the organization. Andrew and his family came to Utah in Captain Tidwell's Company. Leaving Kanesville, Iowa in Jun of 1852. They reached Salt lake City the same year on September 15, 1852. The Allred's (Hannah's family) were called by Brigham Young to go and settle Sanpete and he and his family came with them. Young Charles, his son, two other cousins, and Uncle and wife and child together started Spring Town, UT. They were there from March until July before any other settlers came. Andrew's oldest girl married a man by the name of Mark Rogers in January an he died in May. She had a daughter born to her late the next fall. She came along and helped Andrew with his family. Andrew with his family were driven out of Springtown by hostile Indians and went to Manti. It was the slow mode of travel, the ox team and not a pleasant trip for any of them, especially the women and children. But their Manti neighbors were very kind and took them into their homes. In some instances four families lived in one house, and at that time large houses were not built yet. By spring, the Indians were starved into submission, and some of them came into Manti and wanted to make peace. This message was gladly received, but the "Peace Pact" proved to be not entirely general among the Indians, so they did not stop harassing the people, and many attacks on the whites were made after that, and the Walker War lasted all through that following year. Andrew helped build the fort and took part in the Indian wars, although later he became a very good friend to the Indians. Andrew was a fine maker of beaver hats. He often told of his father having fine horses running in the pasture in Kentucky and Tennessee. They had the following children: Sally Rae, Mary Jane, Charles, James Hardin, Elizabeth R., Nancy Maria, Thursey (Thursa) Malinda, and Andrew Hyrum Whitlock. Hannah never made the long trek to Utah with her family as she died in Kanesville (Council Bluffs, Pottawattamie, Iowa in 1850. Andrew came to Utah in September, 1853 with the Captain Tidwell Company. (Reference: Pioneers and Prominent Men of Utah) Page 1243 In 1860 Andrew had a household of five, a real wealth of $200 and a personal wealth of $300. (Reference: Utah Federal Census; Year 1860 Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Hannah Allred Married in Bedford Co, Tennessee - she bore Andrew 8 children and then died at Council Point, Iowa. 2nd Marriage: Sarah Ann Rhodes Married in 1850 after the death of Hannah, she helped care for his 8 children and make the journey across the plains in 1852. She did not bare Andrew any children. She was married twice previously. Vital Records Mormon Pioneer Trail Database * John Tidwell 1852 Wagon Company: 340 individuals and 61 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). Members of the company departed 4-9 June 1852 and arrived in the Salt Lake Valley from 10-23 September 1852. Some of the Hitchcock and Fowler children belong to Sarah's prior marriages. * Whitlock, Andrew Hiram 48 15 January 1804 13 April 1865 * Whitlock, Andrew Hyrum 4 4 March 1848 6 February 1922 * Whitlock, Charles 19 4 January 1833 10 August 1919 * Whitlock, Elizabeth 14 6 August 1838 31 August 1915 * Whitlock, James Hardin 16 14 January 1836 13 June 1909 * Whitlock, Nancy Maria 11 24 February 1841 14 April 1882 * Whitlock, Sarah Ann Rhodes Hitchcock Fowler 48 5 March 1804 About 1878 * Whitlock, Thursa 8 22 September 1844 30 September 1912 * Fowler, Hyrum 7 27 March 1845 1 May 1891 * Fowler, Joseph A. 10 27 March 1842 16 August 1861 * Fowler, Seth Maroni 16 23 March 1836 1879 __SHOWFACTBOX__